


What The Water Gave Me

by blueberrysol



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrysol/pseuds/blueberrysol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ситуация в бассейне повторяется, но только наоборот. </p><p>Написано давно, очень давно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Water Gave Me

_…that's what the water gave me_  
And time goes quicker  
Between the two of us  
Oh, my love, don't forsake me  
Take what the water gave me… 

Florence + The Machine “What The Water Gave Me”

 

Вода принимает его в свое лоно – к поверхности поднимаются искристые пузырьки, и луна кажется снежно-белой.  
Стайлз Стилински привычно отмечает, что до полнолуния осталось несколько дней, и это последняя мысль, на которую хватает дыхания. Он погружается в воду, и все – стылая луна и ветхое кружево ветвей – становится далеким, ненастоящим. Стайлз ожидает удара о дно, оглушающей темноты или какого-то света в конце туннеля – чего там ещё говорят о первых мгновениях после смерти?  
Но падение, замедленное водой, походит на полет, и Стайлз совершенно не удивляется, когда его подхватывают. Сильные руки, настолько сильные, что сжимают до боли, до хруста в костях и ломоты во всем теле. В эту секунду он теряет сознание, и черное желе – вот чем становится вода на глубине – пробирается в легкие, и внутри становится обжигающе, огненно холодно. Холодно и темно, точно так, как снаружи; мир захлопывается в одну точку – похожая на стаявший снег луна, небосвод с наспех намалеванными звездами, застланный рванью древесных крон.  
Очнувшись, Стайлз видит Дерека Хейла. Не рядом – тот стоит на берегу, смотрит в зыбкую озерную глубь. Он не двигается, но Стилински уверен – оборотень слышит каждое его движение. Для него и стук сердца все равно, что гул проезжающего автомобиля. Но автомобилям, конечно, до такой глуши никак не добраться.  
Стайлз произносит невнятное:  
– Спасибо.  
И потом, набравшись храбрости:  
– Именно этого я и ожидал. И, кстати, на самом деле я отлично плаваю.  
Когда он несется к дому, ветер свистит в ушах, а дышать все еще трудно. Приходится делать частые остановки: Стайлз может поклясться, что в легких хлюпает вода.  
Это, разумеется, иллюзия, но ему и не такое мерещилось. Ветер в ушах звенит, вплетается в провода, летит вместе с ним. Тени трещат по швам и рвутся на чернично-синие пятна.  
Часом позже Стилински упадет на кровать без чувств, забудется сном, вымотанный темной водой и собой самим. А пока – ветер и воспоминания о снежно-белой луне и сильных руках.  
– Неплохое начало, а? – бормочет себе под нос Стайлз, а в ответ лихорадочно заходится сердце.

***

Он принимает Дерека – и боль растекается по всему телу, липким потом заливает глаза, сковывает и давит, точно беспросветная темень воды. Дерек горячий, жилистый, сильный – Стайлз распластан под ним, вдавлен в матрас и чувствует спиной каждую колкую пружину. Стайлзу кажется, он вот-вот рухнет куда-то вниз, разорвется на части. Он отчаянно – до синяков – вцепляется в Дерека, сжимает его плечи, широкой ладонью проводит по спине. Дерек нависает над Стайлзом, прикусывает кожу на его шее и дышит часто, с шумом втягивая воздух.  
Его руки смыкаются на горле Стайлза, и тот не дышит уже совсем. Большие пальцы надавливают на адамово яблоко, скользя по коже волчьими когтями, другие крепко удерживают, контролируя движения. Стайлзу кажется, что его волнами наполняет вода – тяжелая и темная, озерная, и прозрачная вода бассейна, где чуть не утонул Дерек.  
Стайлз шумно вздыхает урывками, когда хватка на шее слабеет на пару мгновений, не позволяя потерять сознание, и ему кажется, будто внутри не осталось ничего, кроме размеренно двигающегося Дерека. И боль проваливается куда-то вглубь, за скрипящие пружины, за ил озерного дна и кафель дна бассейного. Руки выпускают судорожно сжимающееся горло, Стайлз жадно хватает ртом воздух и стонет во весь голос, когда Дерек обхватывает его член и пару раз медленно и жёстко проводит от основания до головки.  
Стайлз кончает, и какое-то время комната перед глазами плывет, распадаясь на отдельные детали. Вот лампа, вот стул с беспорядочно сваленной одеждой, вот Дерек. Оборотень толкается в него еще несколько раз и замирает. Его руки поддерживают Стайлза под лопатки, и Стилински одновременно смешно и страшно от того, как близки смертоносные когти. Внутри липко, и каждое ощущение – звук, разносящийся в озерном нутре, отстраненный, изломанный и бесконечно далекий…  
Но когда Стайлз открывает глаза, он видит лишь комнату, где темнота загнана по углам, Дерек смотрит прямо на него и звериный оскал немного напоминает улыбку.


End file.
